


Welcome back home

by nozoelis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ed being cheesy (and ling enjoying it), i didn't specified were they are but suppose they are in ling's room or somewhere, jfkjfgdf this is such a disaster i'm sorry, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Ed and Ling are talking before going to sleep.





	Welcome back home

**Author's Note:**

> hey so who sucks at writing in english? that's me!!!!!! i'm sorry please ignore any mistakes tysm (this wasn't reread or betaread lol i'm so sorry)

  1. **if at the end of everything, there is love**



“You can’t come home to a place you’ve got no family waiting for you”, said Edward as he looked at the ceiling, darkness all around him. “You’d never understand it, Ling. You’ve always had someone waiting for you, you know?”

Ling didn’t answer at first, probably because he had lots of things to say but no words to do it, so he simply took Ed’s automail hand and kissed it. The steel felt cold against his lips, but that didn’t stop him from kissing his hand and all his fingers, one by one. Ed caressed his face with that same hand, tracing all his facial features. He always enjoyed Ling’s jaw line, so sharp and beautiful.

“I’m sorry, Ed”, a tremble voice broke the silence between the two of them.

Edward laughed a little bit.

“Why are you apologizing?”, he asked Ling. The other one stayed silent for a moment before replying.

“Guess I’m sorry for everything you’ve being through, which have shaped you the way you are now, which have made you mature when a child should have not, which have scarred you for life”, Ling’s voice sounded so sad that Ed forgot about his own misery for a moment, “and I’m so sorry to feel somehow happy, because I have the feeling that we wouldn’t have met if any of this hadn’t happened.”

Ed laughed, surprising Ling. He expected him to be angry at him, how could he admit so calmly he was happy about the misery he had gone through? How could the young alchemist simply laugh at it?

“Ling, listen to me because this is important, and I will only say it once”, said Edward as serious as he could. He found Ling’s face in the dark and hold it between his hands. “I love you, I always will. And you know what? If I had the chance to restart everything again, if God took pity on me and let me do this all over again, i'd choose you - in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you again and again, even if that meant going through hell.”

_Did… Did I really say something THAT cheesy?_

Ed was going nuts, feeling his face as hot as a volcano – he was _so_ embarrassed he could die in any moment. He stayed silent, wishing he could disappear.

Neither of them said anything for a while and Ed was sure he had messed thing up somehow.

“Hey, Ling? Forget what I said, I guess I didn’t really mean tha-” Ed was interrupted by Ling’s lips pressed against his. He didn’t kiss him back at first, a little bit surprised by his action, but soon he returned the affectionate gesture. Ling’s kisses always felt so _right_.

“I love you, Edward Elric. I truly do”, Ling said between kiss and kiss, like he couldn’t choose between kissing him or telling him how much he loved him. Ed smiled against his lips.

“I love you too, Ling Yao. Let me tell you that someone asked me to describe home and I almost said your name, but I stayed quiet instead; people expect you to say a damn place, but I felt more at home in your two arms than I ever did at my own house, you know? And I’m so fucking grateful to have met you, Ling, you can’t even imagine it.”

“I’m so glad you have finally found a place to call home, Ed” said Ling as he hugged him. “Welcome back.”

“I’m home,” replied Ed, hugging him back, “I’m sorry I took so long.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey they are happy? it's what they deserve?


End file.
